gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
BMW M4 Coupé '14
Gran Turismo Sport |gt6type = pre-v1.03 post-v1.03 |manufacturer = BMW |engine = BMW S55B30 |displacement = 2979 cc |drivetrain = |aspiration = Turbo |power = 425 BHP |pp = 510 PP |torque = 405.7 lb-ft |length = |width = |height = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The BMW M4 Coupé '14 is a road car produced by BMW. It appears in Gran Turismo 6, where it was added through a game hotfix on December 2013, and Gran Turismo Sport. Colors There are eight colors to choose from this car: *Alpine White *Mineral White *Silverstone *Mineral Gray *Black Sapphire *Yas Marina Blue *Austin Yellow *Sakhir Orange In-game description *Note: The In-game description in Gran Turismo 6 is viewable only if the game version is 1.03 or higher. In version 1.02 or lower, the car description is simply a "Coming Soon". "0-100 km/h in just 4.1 seconds. The latest model of the legendary M series." In the summer of 2013, BMW separated the 3 series coupe and cabriolet model into a new lineup called the 4 series. In responsive to this, the BMW M3 Coupé that was the high performance model of the 3 series was born as the BMW M4 Coupé. The new BMW M4 Coupé is "an athlete in a perfect suit": combining the virtues of a high revving naturally aspirated engine with the strengths of turbocharger technology. The new BMW M4 Coupé is a perfect balance of agility, dynamism and power. An all-embracing lightweight design concept keeps the car's weight to just 1,497 kg (DIN), setting new standard in its class. The combination of the active M differential, the adaptive M suspension, and the M specific DSC ensures the perfect handling of the car and delivers the ultimate performance driving experience. The large air inlets in the front, a fluid design of its profile, and the racing inspired low rear are clear indications of the car's tremendous dynamic potential. The typical BMW proportions - a long hood, long wheelbase, set-back greenhouse and a short front overhang - create an exceptionally dynamic appearance even when the car is at a standstill. The flowing roofline with the contoured carbon fiber roof gives the car both a strong dynamic expression and an elegance finesse. The characteristic M gill incorporates the Air Breather, which together with the Air Curtain within the front apron serves to ventilate the wheel arches and facilitate better airflow values. The powerfully shaped front apron with three large air intakes supplies the high performance power unit with sufficient cooling air. Faceted surfaces, precise contours and distinctive visual depth shape the powerfully expressive front end of the BMW M4 Coupé hungry for speed and waiting to conquer the pavement. Acquisition GT6 This car can be bought at BMW dealership in the Car Dealership for 120,000 Credits. It used to have a simple interior until Update 1.03, where it now has a detailed interior. Tuning options for this car were added in Update 1.14. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the BMW section of Brand Central for 120,000 Credits. It also appears as one of the recommended cars in Arcade Mode. Trivia *Added in Version 1.05 of the game, this car was (officially) a prize car for all participants of an Asian-regional online competition. The online competition in question was the "BMW Z4 Challenge", which was an online race held in the form of a Seasonal Event that was exclusive to Asian players. In the competition, players drove a BMW Z4 GT3 '11 on the Fuji Speedway F course and competed for the best time. There were numerous grand prizes for the event, but all players who competed received the car above as a gift car just for participating. In what appears to have been a huge error, upon installing Version 1.05 of the game, this car was made available for purchase in the Dealerships. Polyphony Digital was very quick to respond, however, as a hotfix was released to amend the error, but it did not remove purchased models of this car in players' Garages. As the hotfix is no longer available due to Version 1.05 not being the latest version of the game, the car is legitimately obtainable in this manner. The user can delete the Game Data from the system, update the game to Version 1.05, start the game, and purchase the car, however, this invloves clearing all save data as well. The only difference, however, was the special "Frozen Black Metallic" color that could not be obtained or repainted, and text above the car's description reading: "This is a limited edition car painted in a special color." Pictures BMW M4 Coupé Frozen Black Metalic.jpg|The special Frozen Black Metallic version of the BMW M4 Coupé as it appears in Gran Turismo 6. M4_-_Cup.jpg|GT Sport Cup Livery Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT6 DLC Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:BMW Cars Category:2010s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Cars that can have custom gauges Category:N400 Category:GT Sport Arcade Mode Cars